


Help, Never Harm

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [138]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: She's never seen trauma quite like this before.





	Help, Never Harm

**Author's Note:**

> A little look at what could have been.
> 
> I've been told this fits rather neatly with Ashes to Ashes canon, which I've not yet finished watching (who wants to put money down as to whether I ever will? lol). Still, I don't feel comfortable labeling it a crossover. Bit disingenuous.

She's never seen trauma quite like this before – Sam Tyler's constructs are so impressively… real. 

Alex should direct his attention onto more progressive topics, but he's never so animated as when he's talking about _them_. Whether it's “Gene Hunt”, or “Annie Cartwright”, or the pub owner with his fake Jamaican accent, the smells, the sounds, the way it all made him feel, it puts colour in his cheeks. There's light in his eyes. 

He's no longer a sleeping man, dreaming himself away – he's emotive, he smiles, he's _alive_. She only wants to help him, and she doesn't see the harm.


End file.
